1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a furniture structure, and more particularly to a furniture assembly that introduces a plurality of squared beams to assemble division plates horizontally and vertically in perpendicular directions so as to provide variety designs of system cupboards with various shapes and sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In ordinary houses and/or office, a cupboard is usually seen for a storage purpose. In the case that the cupboard is hard to be assembled/disassembled, the difficulty in displacing would become troublesome. Currently, in the market, system furniture that can be made to any suitable size and shape is found and becomes popular. Parts for assembling such system furniture have been standardized so as to meet a mass production need and a cost-down purpose. Consequently, such type of furniture is easy to be disassembled/assembled and suitable to those who move frequently.
Furniture in the marketplace is usually provided as a fixed and fastened piece integrating upright plates and horizontal plates. Such furniture can seldom provide satisfied structure strength. Sometimes, a tiny forcing may destroy the cupboard, typical furniture with plates, or at least shake the cupboard. In the art, though the cupboard can be assembled/disassembled any time, yet such an assembly or disassembly is usually not an easy task, but needs an experienced worker to complete the job.